


flamingos

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: flamingo + jackson





	flamingos

“jackson, please, c'mon, they're just flamingos!” you whine, tugging your boyfriend closer to the enclosure. he pouts cutely, scrunching his handsome face into an expression of clear contempt. 

“no, they're evil long beasts that'll murder you in your sleep if they had the chance!” he argues, but still obediently following after you. you roll your eyes. “i don't know where you got that idea from but they’re not! c'mon just, look at the flamingos with me!” 

jackson gives you a look, one last plea, but eventually relents. he has never really been able to deny you.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
